STAR WARS : kylo RENs lover
by Amelia skywalker
Summary: I'm a reylo fan but this is a fanfic of what I had planned before I was shipping reylo so don't judge me ok kylo ren falls for a hand maiden for the first order but she is using him to go back to her mother and what he doesn't know that Kelly is actually his sister berry solo
1. Chapter 1

when kylo ren had returned to the first order hq his master said " you have grown up kylo ren it's time to decide if you live alone or wait for Cupid come knockin " then kylo ren said " the second one " after a few days a ship taking the lady Katie of naboo to the republic of corasont when the first order tracker locked on to them and sent their star ship to the landing point and Katie looked more worried than ever and once they got sent outside of their Star ship kylo ren said " my lady welcome to corasont" then Katie said " this isn't corassont you pricks Padawan " then Kylo ren said " what did you just called me" (ignites lightsaber)after the death of Katie her best friend was sentenced to work for the first order and while Kylo ren was making orders about tasks for his storm troopers he saw her polishing the darth Vader mask he was about to stop her until he saw her leave his room leaving the mask behind that night while she sat in the prison cell she was in a storm trooper came in and said "kylo ren is wanting to see you in his room in a hour got it woman scum" then when the storm trooper left her alone with some clothes on her bed with a cape when she put her new clothes on and the cape around it she was sent to kylo rens room he said " comfortable " then when the storm trooper left kylo ren took off his helmet and removed the cape that was on her and he said "what is your name " then she said " Kelly why do you ask " he said " because of what I'm about to do to you " then Kelly said " what are you going to do to me exactly" (blushes) then kylo said "what do you think my love" then Kelly said " I thought that Jedi are forbidden to do this kind of stuff " as kylo climbs onto Kelly as she lounged on his bed he said " I'm not one of them and just because I have a lightsaber doesn't mean that I'm a Jedi well I'm not okay my love "then Kelly said flirtingly "well why didn't you say so " then all of a sudden kylo kissed her roughly so rough that her clothes ripped apart and then he put his hands on her thighs and massaged them smoothly and kissed her jaw and then she moved her mouth to his neck and kissed it softly then he moved her mouth up and said " I'm surprised that you can do this so well and it's your turn to have that feeling " then he took off his shirt then her top part of her dress ripped and showed more of her breast so much that it made kylo move from her neck to her vagina and kissed it then she held his chin up and pulled him until he was literally above her and put his body on hers massaged his thighs tenderly that made him put his hands in her hair and she put the hers in his hair and humped him and made out at the same time and they both got completely naked and became one and then when the bed covers where on top of their chests and they were lying next to each other then she said said " woah I don't know how we made that from upsetting to satisfying do you know how we did it like a dream " then kylo shook his head smiling like a pervert. **Ok that's the first chapter OK see you next time on Star Wars kylo rens lover.**


	2. Chapter 2

when kylo ren had returned to the first order hq his master said " you have grown up kylo ren it's time to decide if you live alone or wait for Cupid come knockin " then kylo ren said " the second one " after a few days a ship taking the lady Katie of naboo to the republic of corasont when the first order tracker locked on to them and sent their star ship to the landing point and Katie looked more worried than ever and once they got sent outside of their Star ship kylo ren said " my lady welcome to corasont" then Katie said " this isn't corassont you pricks Padawan " then Kylo ren said " what did you just called me" (ignites lightsaber)after the death of Katie her best friend was sentenced to work for the first order and while Kylo ren was making orders about tasks for his storm troopers he saw her polishing the darth Vader mask he was about to stop her until he saw her leave his room leaving the mask behind that night while she sat in the prison cell she was in a storm trooper came in and said "kylo ren is wanting to see you in his room in a hour got it woman scum" then when the storm trooper left her alone with some clothes on her bed with a cape when she put her new clothes on and the cape around it she was sent to kylo rens room he said " comfortable " then when the storm trooper left kylo ren took off his helmet and removed the cape that was on her and he said "what is your name " then she said " Kelly why do you ask " he said " because of what I'm about to do to you " then Kelly said " what are you going to do to me exactly" (blushes) then kylo said "what do you think my love" then Kelly said " I thought that Jedi are forbidden to do this kind of stuff " as kylo climbs onto Kelly as she lounged on his bed he said " I'm not one of them and just because I have a lightsaber doesn't mean that I'm a Jedi well I'm not okay my love "then Kelly said flirtingly "well why didn't you say so " then all of a sudden kylo kissed her roughly so rough that her clothes ripped apart and then he put his hands on her thighs and massaged them smoothly and kissed her jaw and then she moved her mouth to his neck and kissed it softly then he moved her mouth up and said " I'm surprised that you can do this so well and it's your turn to have that feeling " then he took off his shirt then her top part of her dress ripped and showed more of her breast so much that it made kylo move from her neck to her vagina and kissed it then she held his chin up and pulled him until he was literally above her and put his body on hers massaged his thighs tenderly that made him put his hands in her hair and she put the hers in his hair and humped him and made out at the same time and they both got completely naked and became one and then when the bed covers where on top of their chests and they were lying next to each other then she said said " woah I don't know how we made that from upsetting to satisfying do you know how we did it like a dream " then kylo shook his head smiling like a pervert. **Ok that's the first chapter OK see you next time on Star Wars kylo rens lover.**


End file.
